Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic system.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, tablet computers are popular. However, compared with a notebook with a physical keyboard, a tablet computer still has its shortcomings in text input. Therefore, a base with a physical keyboard is configured for the tablet computer as a physical input unit.
After the base is assembled to the tablet computer, the tablet computer should be placed on a supporter, for example, a bookshelf-like supporter to hold the tablet computer. The tablet computer is therefore output information by the screen, and texts or symbols are input via the external keyboard, which allows a user to operate the tablet computer habitually.
However, when the tablet computer is assembled to the base, the center of the gravity of the whole assembled structure is shifted because the tablet computer is inclined on the base. Consequently, the whole assembled structure is easy to tip over when the gravity force of the tablet computer is stronger than the base weight.